monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kushala Daora Guide
Kushala Daora Guide (MHFU) Author This guide is COPYWRITED to User:Johnny-The-Hunter Introduction Hi all, I Johnny-The-Hunter, or Jacob, am giving out this readable guide for anyone who is having trouble with the mighty Kushala Daora at the Village Elder level. I play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, not Freedom 2'''. So the items required may be different and equipment as well. You will not have to be an expert at defeating the Kushala, well not after reading this guide to defeat him. This guide will help the moderate hunter, and by following these instructions; you '''will be able to kill him, and not to make him flee. About Kushala Daora Now Kushala is a windy guy and can push you away, this can be a nuisance and put your life and money at risk. Kushala uses a Wind Aura that protects him from close range attacks; there are three ways to eliminate this wind aura. The most simple is to poison him, if you initiate the 4* Elder quest, poison knives are supplied, but only five, which will only poison it once. Secondly, sever/break Kushala’s tail or horn off will render his wind aura useless, but you still have to get past his wind aura in order to destroy it. This is where the initial poisoning comes in handy. The third, is a difficult task, it is where you must obtain an armor set that has Dragon Wind Breaker. This’ll be hard because I only know two sets with wind press armour skills. The first is Diablo’s or Diablo’s D armour (preferably Diablo’s D) and the other is Mizuha (Chameleo’s) Armour. Equipment and Description Now I use three different pieces of armour, Tigrex, Diablo’s D and Mizuha Armour pieces. You will require five paperweight jewels as well to help obtain Dragon Wind Breaker skill. Here’s the armour set I use against Kushala: Now do not panic because of the Tigrex Helm, the head armour piece is of free choice, '''but '''must have at least 1 slot or you will not achieve Dragon Wind Breaker. You can go ahead and make the entire Mizuha armour set but the head armour piece may be hard because of the Rathian plate required. You can also wear the entire set of Diablo D armour and place paperweight jewels in but you’ll end up having terrible fate, a skill that gives you a chance of decreased amount of quest rewards at the end of the quest. If you are unable to achieve these armour sets then I give a supplement of three 4* armour set that can substitute the Dragon Wind Breaker Skill. The first is the Blango Armour Set , it gives immunity to the snowman effect while having a good amount of defence, if you place Warm breeze jewels into all the armour pieces, then you will achieve Cold Resistance (Hi). This skill allows you to enter cold areas (like the Snowy Mountains) without needing a Hot Drink. The second is the Basario's Armour Set ; its skills aren’t that relative to the Kushala Daora but more to the Teostra or Lunastra . What is helpful about it is the Defence Skill ; it increases the maximum amount of defence for the armour set. It is not a great recommendation for Kushala, but it’s an alternative for raw defence. The third is Ceanataur Armour Set , the skills aren’t that bad, but on the negative it has defence -20. To get rid of it, slot a defence jewel into every piece of armour; I recommended it because of the High defence and the skill sharp sword, sharp sword is a skill that makes your sharpness decrease half as fast. This armour set isn’t that great but it is a good recommendation if you can’t achieve the other armour sets above. Weapon In the world of Monster Hunter there are many weapons to create, some have one-purpose, others the general-all-round-purpose weapon. I recommend a weapon of your choosing that has more than 700 attack, the preferred element would be Dragon but Thunder can substitute just fine. Long Swords work well, with the Devil Slicer (720 attack, 450 Thunder, Large Green Sharpness), or the Black Scythe (720 attack, 100 Dragon, Small Green Sharpness) being the preferable choices. Items required Here are the suitable items you may require: 10 x Potions 10 x Mega Potions (If you’re a moderate hunter) 10 x Well-Done Steaks '''or '''Energy Drinks just do fine 10 x Whetstones 10 x Thawing Agent (for Snowman) 5 x Flash Bombs 5 x Paintballs Armour Charm and Power Charm (if you have them) Mega Armorskin and Mega Demondrug (if not) Notes I only use the flash bomb if I require drinking a potion or an energy drink; they can also be used to flash Kushala out of the sky. How to face Kushala Daora I may not have experienced all of Kushala's attacks, but the wiki itself has a entire list of his attacks, click here for his attack list. If you are hunting the Kushala Daora in the Snowy Mountains, then bring Thawing agents, that is the only place where Kushala can put you into the Snowman effect, if not then don’t bring any. Whenever you get a clear chance go for his head, you do critical hit there and counts for a good amount of damage. Nonetheless, for any monster, great or small, stand back and study his movements and devise a plan of attack it helps a lot, even for the professional hunter! Remarks on Kushala Equipment: If you are planning to create Kushala Daora armour, go ahead, it looks really cool! Otherwise Kushala is a relatively easy monster to kill once you get the hang of it, but at the end and you don’t kill Kushala and it flees instead, don’t rage you should be happy on how far you got and aim to kill him the next time and he has the same amount of damage you dealt the first time!!! Hunt or Be Hunted! By Johnny-The-Hunter If you have any questions or wish to use my document with my permission email me at: mailto:jcrmuller.34@gmail.com